1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a chuck device.
2. Related Prior Art
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 326734 discloses a chuck including a socket 10, springs 20 and 30, a sleeve 40 and a ring 50. The socket 10 includes a first section 11 and a second section 12 extending from the first section 11. The first section 11 of the socket 10 includes a hole 111 defined axially therein and a slot 112 cut through a periphery thereof and communicated with the hole 111. The spring 20 is inserted in the hole 111 of the first section 11 of the socket 10. The ring 50 includes an internal edge and an internal edge. The internal edge of the ring 50 is fit in a groove defined in the periphery of the first section 11 of the socket 10. The spring 30 is mounted on the first section 11 of the socket 10 and the ring 50. The spring 30 is a helical element extending about an axis. The spring 30 includes a transverse section 31 extending transverse to the axis. The transverse section 31 of the spring 30 is put movably into the hole 111 through the slot 112. The sleeve 40 includes upper and lower flanges both formed on an internal face. A groove 45 is defined in the internal face of the sleeve 40 next to the lower flange. The sleeve 40 is mounted on the first section 11 of the socket 10, the lower flange of the sleeve 40 is forced beyond the ring 50 so that the groove 45 receives the external edge of the ring 50, thus retaining the sleeve 40 on the first section 11 of the socket 10. In use, a tool bit is inserted in the hole 111. A groove defined in the tool bit receives the transverse section 31 of the spring 31 in order to retain the tool bit in the hole 111. In operation, the tool bit tends to rattle in the hole 111, and this however tends to disengage the transverse section 31 of the spring 31 from the groove defined in the tool bit, thus disengaging the tool bit from the hole 111. This could seriously hurt a person using the chuck.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.